A Study in Hogwarts
by OptimisticLivvy
Summary: Sherlock, John and Lestrade meet on the Hogwarts express and seemed to be destined to become great friends. However when they are sorted into separate houses, this challenges them greatly. What with Jim Moriarty irritating them by pranks and Harry Potter in their year, who knows what sort of chaos is in store for them as they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock.**

**I actually started writing this a while ago... then I forgot about it and then I remembered today that I still hadn't finished the first chapter! So I got around to doing that and here it is.**

**There are some parts which will be slightly AU, but it's mainly going to focus on Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Jim.**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Sherlock Holmes looked up at the scarlet-red train with wonder and curiosity crossing his face. Despite the fact he would be in the same school as his older brother and the fact he would be leaving his experiments at home, Sherlock was actually... _excited_ to be going to Hogwarts.

"Are you just going to stare at the train all day or are you actually going to get on it?" said Mycroft, the older brother. Sherlock scowled at him and started walking towards the train, without even a backwards glance at his mother or father who were now fussing over Mycroft, who was recently made prefect. However he did call back to Mycroft over his shoulder.

"You know Irene does not intend to start going out with you."

With that, he hurried onto the train before his brother could hex him. Sherlock smirked to himself, he liked annoying Mycroft, especially when it came to Irene.

Walking down the corridor, Sherlock went to find an empty compartment. He sat down by the window, and unfortunately he still saw his parents fussing over Mycroft. Well - they were talking with him now, considering he had brought Irene over.

_Looks like Irene might change her mind_, thought Sherlock. _She likes mummy and daddy. They like her, she's probably a prefect too._

He then quickly looked away from the scene as Mycroft had caught him staring. Sherlock then waited for a few minutes and then his brother was in the compartment, along with the potential girlfriend. He turned and faced his older brother.

"You upset mummy by not saying goodbye."

"You're the one that told me to get on the train."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and Irene just smirked.

"Just owl her within the next few days..."

Sherlock growled and folded his arms, sulking and staring straight ahead at the seat opposite him.

"Go away, Mycroft."

"We'll be in the Prefect's compartment near the front of the train..." Mycroft sighed, leading Irene out of the compartment.

Sherlock continued to sit there, his arms folded, still sulking. When he realised the train had begun to the move, he stopped sitting in such a tense manor and pulled his knees up to chest and hugged them as he looked out of the window, watching the London city slowly turn into countryside. This was a first - he had never been out of London before. He wasn't scared though. He _never_ got scared.

At least he was alone in the compartment, no-one to disturb his thoughts.

He gave a small smile to himself, which promptly vanished when he noticed two boys standing at the compartment door quite sheepishly. He looked at the shorter, slightly stockier one on the right. What could he deduce about him?

_His haircut suggests he comes from a stricter family... maybe his father was a military man (muggle born) and got it done for him? It might suggest the posture as well... he was probably taught to stand like that._

He looked at the slightly taller one on the left.

_Comes from a more... normal family. Would be considered quite cool._

"Yes?" Sherlock asked, not kindly. The shorter one looked taken aback whilst the taller one sighed slightly.

"We were wondering if we could sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Fine," he shrugged in reply, bringing his feet down to the floor once more and placing his hands in his lap, continuing to look out the window as if they weren't there. However Sherlock knew they were staring and he rolled his eyes slightly, before looking at them. "My name's Sherlock Holmes, if that's what you were wondering."

"I'm Greg Lestrade - although call me Lestrade: everyone calls me that," said the taller one, a little confidently as he sat down opposite Sherlock.

"John Watson," said the shorter one, sitting next to Lestrade. He gave Sherlock a smile, which was not returned.

"Are you a muggle born?" Sherlock blatantly asked John.

"I- er... well. Yes," John went a little red.

"Half-blood?" he asked Lestrade. "You hate your first name as well, don't you?"

Lestrade nodded, and then decided it was his turn to ask a question.

"What are you then?"

"Pure blood," Sherlock spat in distaste. John and Lestrade had been expecting that answer, but they way he had said it reassured them that they might be able to get along with him.

"How could you tell I was a muggle born?"

"Your haircut. It's really formal and the way you stood was like... military... and so it must have been your dad who taught you to stand like that. A military man is a very muggle job."

"If you're a pure blood, how comes you know about some muggle stuff?" asked Lestrade. "I know some pure blood families and they know nothing about muggle stuff."

"I hate my family..." Sherlock murmured quietly, turning to look out of the window again. "I don't want to end up in Slytherin."

John and Lestrade shared a secret smile. Perhaps they could be friends with Sherlock. Then John looked at Sherlock in confusion.

"Slytherin?"

"It's a house. The other three are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They're named after the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slythering. I recommend you pick up _Hogwarts: A History_ next time you're in Diagon Alley."

"That was rude," John replied.

"Hmmph," Sherlock was about to sulk when a girl with bushy hair appeared in the doorway of their compartment.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his and I'm helping him look for it," she said to them. Sherlock took one look at her and then snapped his head towards the window again.

"Don't mind him," said Lestrade.

"But no, we haven't seen a toad," said John.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at Sherlock then looked at the two other boys.

"Well thank you anyway," and she was gone.

Arrogant, bossy, too intelligent for her own good, Sherlock mumbled.

Sounds like someone we know, chuckled John. He received a scowl in response from the dark-haired boy.

The rest of the train journey passed on with John and Lestrade chatting amongst themselves whilst Sherlock listened intently as well as looking out of the window. He was so used to the isolation from everyone else he was unsure how to act around these two boys, who may or may not want to be his friends. He had never had a friend before... maybe it could be a change, a good thing.

Or he could go it alone, without friends and that way he wouldn't be distracted from his studies, or any... experiments he had taken such an interest in.

Soon, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, and the boys stepped out together, now dressed in their Hogwarts robes. The first years were called over by a giant man, and they were led down towards some small boats, to which three or four people could sit in.

Sherlock, John and Lestrade sat in one, joined by a short child who seemed to have a mischievious air about him, as well as an Irish accent. He too, seemed to know lots about Hogwarts, and suspected that he was either a half-blood or pure blood. He mentally scolded himself for acting like his parents on that matter...

As the boats went across the lake, the sight of the magnificent castle awed all the young newcomers, Sherlock included. He felt that he may just like it very much here. It didn't look boring in any way. It looked... exciting...

* * *

They were made to wait outside the Great Hall, by a strict teacher called Professor McGonagall. And after a mishap involving the lost toad, she left to see if everything was ready and then a boy then began to talk.

"So it's true then... what they're saying on the train: Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," everyone turned to look at him. The boy was arrogant and had beach-blonde hair slicked back from his face.

"Who's Harry Potter?" John whispered to Lestrade and Sherlock.

"He defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby," replied Sherlock.

"Who's You-Know-Who?"

"A bad wizard," said Lestrade.

They turned their attention back to the boy, who had introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and he was now tauting Harry Potter, and his red-headed friend. Hearing a high-pitched giggle next to him, Sherlock saw that it was coming from the Irish boy from the boat.

Soon McGonagall came back, telling them how everything was ready, and they were led into the Great Hall. The eleven-year-olds looked around them in awe, considering the sheer size of the room, and the fact the ceiling was the night sky. Sherlock was going to tell a curious John how they managed that, but the bushy-haired girl from the train was telling her friend, and was loud enough for it to carry over to them.

He rolled his eyes up at her. She was so _annoying_.

They gathered at the front of the hall, where the staff table was, as well as a stool which had a hat upon it. The hat began to sing a song, whilst everyone watched it and listened intently. When it had finished, they all applauded. McGonagall stood up at the front with a scroll, which she unrolled, calling students forward to be sorted into their respective house.

Sherlock felt it was taking a while, because there were a fair amount of people to come before him, when the bushy-haired girl – Hermione Granger – was sorted into Gryffindor.

Shame, he was hoping for that house just to irritate his family, but now he wasn't so sure...

"Sherlock Holmes!"

Everyone was looking at him. Sherlock stuffed his hands into his pocket and made his way up to the front, and sat on the stool, the hat being placed over the top of his head, slipping down over his eyes.

A little voice seemed to whisper in his ear, telling him about all of his traits and whether or not to place him in Slytherin, like the rest of his family... Sherlock sat there wishing not to be in Slytherin, when-

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out.

It was taken off of his head, and he went over to the table where the people with the blue ties were clapping the loudest, and sat down next to a girl who had a prefect badge on. Just what he needed. But she was nice, and introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater. Sherlock looked round to the Slytherin table, and could see Mycroft shaking his head in disappointment.

The Sorting went on, Lestrade ended up in Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley, and then John ended up in Hufflepuff. The Irish boy from the boat - Jim Moriarty - was sorted into Slytherin.

Sherlock didn't like to be so far away from the two boys who actually didn't mind contact with him, so he sat there quite glumly as he ate during the feast, occasionally looking up from his plate to see Lestrade happily talking with a girl with very curly hair and a boy with a quite ugly face or to see John talking with some new faces as well.

He then looked around at the other Ravenclaws.

It was pretty obvious right now, that not many of them would like him.

* * *

**A bit sad at the end there, yes... but it will pick up :)**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**SuperFunkyGirl1**


End file.
